Arranged Marriage
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Jack is being set up for another arranged marriage meeting. He doesn't have any interest in getting married to any of these stupid women his parents set him up with. On the third meeting he mets a girl that isn't an idiot and seems to love to piss his mother off. He agrees with her offer to get to know each other. Jack/OC May raise to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Jack didn't have much time.

He had to hurry up and get out of there before the little bit of time he had left ran out.

Jack had been searching for the recently awakened Shen Gong Wu for ten minutes. It had to be somewhere in this cavern, but he just couldn't find it. The little bit of time he gave himself to find the Shen Gong Wu and possibly fight was nearly gone. His mother would be greatly upset with him if he was late again. The last time he was late she almost took his lab away. He couldn't afford being late to another one of these meetings.

His Shen Gong Wu detector finally went off, showing him that the Shen Gong Wu was directly underneath him. "Jackbots! Dig!" he commanded. As they dug at the dirt he strummed his fingers restlessly against his leg.

"Jack!" the sound of a quartet of annoying monks called out.

Jack groaned in frustration and anger. "I don't have time for this!" he yelled in anger and turned to the group. "Or you four!"

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi cried out with a self-righteous tone.

Jack rubbed a hand over his face, careful of his makeup, in annoyance. "Do you ever get any new lines?" he questioned loudly. "Seriously! We've been at this for years and you still haven't come up with anything better than that stupid line!"

Omi looked like he was ready to cry and Kimiko comforted him while she glared at an uncaring Jack.

"Dude, I think he's right Omi," Raimundo said with a teasing grin. Omi just got even more teary eyed and Kimiko elbowed Raimundo.

"Just leave," Jack sighed. "I don't have time to play with you losers."

"Sir! The Shen Gong Wu has been located," Jackbot12 voiced.

Jack quickly turned around to pick up the Wu, but that was when his alarm on his watch went off. His time was up. "Damn it!" he cursed loudly. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get the Wu now. If he even tried, the monks would fight him for it and he couldn't do that. He had to leave it. He was practically handing it to them.

He activated his heli-pack angrily and started to float up off of the ground. "You LOSERS better be happy I'm in a hurry," he grumbled hatefully.

"Where are you going?" Kimiko questioned angrily. She wanted to get him back for hurting Omi's feelings.

"None of your damn business," Jack hissed at her before flying off quickly.

"What's his problem?" Raimundo questioned. No one seemed to be moving towards the recently uncovered Shen Gong Wu.

"Is my phrase of catching really that horrible?" Omi questioned with watery eyes.

"No, it's not Omi," Kimiko said sweetly as Raimundo nodded behind Omi's back with a grin. "I don't know what Jack's problem is, but he's going to get it," she grounded out.

"But where could he be goin' in such a hurry? That's not like him," Clay commented as he messed with his hat.

"If you really want to know, I can tell you," a voice purred from over by the Shen Gong Wu.

The four monks moved into fighting positions. "Katnappe!" Omi and Kimiko said together, Kimiko more hissed out.

Katnappe picked up the golden Shen Gong Wu with her claws and gave them a cat like grin. "Well, our little Jackie has gone off to a meeting with his parents," she told them.

"And why should we care?" Kimiko asked.

Katnappe's grin grew. "It's an arranged marriage proposal meeting." She grinned at their shocked faces and took that as her means of escape.

X

AN: I know it's a short chapter, but the second and much longer chapter maybe up tomorrow...hopefully! Also check out my other Jack Spicer fanfiction! Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat there in despair. His mother refused to allow him to dress as he usually would. She forced him into a get up that looked similar to what the good version of himself would wear. She even went as far as forcing him to wear green contacts over his naturally red eyes. She wanted him to look as normal as possible for this girl. He hated it.

The clothes were itchy.

He doubted this girl was even worth all of this. He's been to two of these stupid meetings and at each one, both girls were complete idiots. He couldn't stand them for very long. The last one, the one he was late for, the girl was the one that raised the issue of him being late. She was a real bitch. He wouldn't have gotten nearly in as much trouble as he did.

He just wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible. But…this girl…the third on…was late. Very…late. Now he was left here to sit uncomfortably at a fancy restaurant table with his parents and her parents as they waited for her.

"I am very sorry for the wait," the girl's mother, Maggi, started. "She's not usually late like this. She is very punctual."

"It's no problem, really," Jack's mother, Janet, replied. It was an obvious lie. His mother was beyond angry. She more than most likely thought that the girl was standing them up.

"Thank you for being so considerate," Maggi said with a sweet smile.

Jack was completely bored. He took this as a time to finally get a good look at the girl's parents. The mother was a plump red headed woman of her late forties. She looked very kind, but that could be false. The girl's father, John, on the other hand was a tall man of the same age, but had short brunette hair. He looked to be a stern, but somewhat easy going. He looked very awkward sitting there though.

They were different from his family. They made their fortune about twenty years ago and it was with some sort of hotel chain. His parents on the other hand had many different stocks in several different companies and had a spice trade.

His mother and father looked a bit like her parents. His mother had short, instead of long and also dyed, red hair and she wasn't plump. She also didn't have that kind look to her. His father looked a lot like hers, when it came to the basics, but his father was a much colder looking.

"Sorry I'm late!" a feminine voice called out.

Jack looked over and towards where the voice had called out from. It was a reddish blond, long haired woman walking casually towards them. She wore a light green and blue sundress that brushed just at her knees. She also wore a yellow quarter sleeve over coat and a large rimmed sunhat. Her sandals made an echoing tapping noise as she walked towards them.

Jack did think she was pretty, just like he did with the others. He really liked that she was smiling a large smile towards the group and that the smile didn't even waver when she saw him, but it grew. Once she sat down in the chair in front of him he was able to see her bright green eyes twinkling at him. She had pale skin, but not as pale as his own.

She took off her hat and hanged it off of the chair. "You must be Jack," she said directly towards him, ignoring his mother who was about to speak. He enjoyed his mother's annoyance.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his mother. "Oh Emily, it's so nice you could make it," she said kindly, but there was hidden malice in her tone.

Emily's smile turned more into a smirk as she looked over at Jack's mother, but it didn't last long before it turned into a smile. Jack as sure that he was the only one to notice her smirk. "Oh, sorry about that, I was running late from another meeting," she said sweetly.

"Emily dear, I'm happy you wore what I picked out for you," Maggi said with a relieved smile.

Jack watched as the girl, Emily, grimaced slightly and looked down at her clothing. "Yes…I didn't want to disappoint you," she said slightly forcibly. Jack was getting interested in how this girl was acting.

"Now, Jack, since our daughter has finally arrived I was hoping to get to know you a bit more," John, her father announced. He gave Jack a comforting smile.

Jack smiled back and was about to answer, but he was cut off again, this time by his mother. It was starting to annoy him.

"Our little Jack is a genius!" his mother bragged. "He can make just about anything mechanical."

Jack rolled his eyes at his mother and looked back over at the girl. She was giving his mother and annoyed look. She quickly noticed him looking and smiled at him. She apparently was ignoring his mother as he was. He already knew what she usually told everyone. It was just about his intelligence and his mechanics.

"Does he do any sports?" John questioned.

His parents grimaced at that, but quickly recovered. "Not exactly," his mother answered.

"He looks like he needs a bit of sun. He's a bit pale," John continued with a large laugh.

Jack blushed in embarrassment at this. He couldn't help his skin condition. He was albino.

"Dad, even if he was out in the sun, I doubt he would be able to get a tan," Emily suddenly said, gathering everyone's attention. "He is an albino."

His mother gasped and his father's look darkened. "I don't know what you are talking about," his mother started a little snot like.

Emily just continued to grin. "It's obvious. He has the slight smell of sunblock on him and he is wearing colored contacts. You even have him sitting with his back towards the sun because of his sensitive eyes," she replied.

His mother looked like she was about to burst in anger.

Jack wanted to grin, but knew he would get into trouble if he did. He did like how smart this girl was. None of the others figured that he was an albino out before. Not even the Xiaolin monks knew. Too bad this was usually a deal breaker.

"Am I wrong?" Emily questioned innocently.

Before his mother could tell her that she was wrong Jack cut her off. "I am an albino," he answered. He knew he would be getting in trouble after this, but it was worth it.

"I guess asking if you want to walk the gardens wouldn't be such a great idea," she said sheepishly.

Jack was shocked at this. "No, I have no problem with that," he told her, slightly wide eyed.

Emily stood up and gave him a, if possible, even kinder smile. "If you want, you could wear my sunhat," she teased.

Jack laughed softly and stood up. He was stunned when Emily reached over and grabbed his hand. She pulled him with her quickly before his parents or hers could disapprove. They stepped outside to the garden that surrounded the back of the restaurant. There were many pathways for people to walk. He was glad for the color contacts; they helped shade his eyes from the sun.

"It's much nicer out here," Emily commented with her hand still grasping his. "Don't you think?"

"Ah, yeah," Jack mumbled. His mind was more focused on the small hand in his own.

"Now we can actually talk and get to know each other without unwanted guests watching our every move," she said as she continued to grin. That all she seemed to be doing. "You didn't seem very comfortable there."

"I wasn't," Jack found himself saying smoothly. "I never liked these types of meetings or any type of meeting my parents drag me to," he told her honestly.

"I understand," Emily told him. "I've been to five of these marriage meetings and each one of them were more annoying than the next. Each guy seemed to get more pompous and idiotic than the one before," she sighed. "Well, this one was much better than the others," she quickly said with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks," Jack said with a small smile in return. "But I have to agree, all the other women I've met lately have been the same way."

There was a small silence, nothing too awkward. Emily pulled him over to a nearby bench and sat down. "So, is it alright if I ask you questions?" she asked. "You of course can ask me things as well."

"Sure," Jack answered.

"Well…I want to know if you really dress like this," she said with hand movement gesturing to his clothing.

"No, my mother forced me in this," he sighed out annoyed.

"Your mother too?" Emily laughed.

"So your mother likes to dress you?" he teased.

"Yeah, but just for these meetings. She wants me to look like all the other girls with the bright colors and girlish clothing," she told him. "I don't know why. If I do marry one of the men at these meetings it would be like lying to him in a way. It would just be annoying to keep this up. Also, I've never had a problem getting a guy with how I usually dress. Maybe it's the parents," she rambled a bit, but it didn't seem to bother Jack.

"How do you normally dress?" Jack found himself asking.

Emily turned her head towards him and winked. "You'll have to find that out later, that is, if you agree to me coming to your house tomorrow," she said slyly.

Jack was shocked at her proposal. "You want to hang out with me?" he mumbled.

"Why not?" she questioned. "You seem like someone worth pursuing," she said calmly.

"I guess yes then," Jack said, slightly stumbling over his words.

"Good," she said obviously happy by this. "Make sure you dress as you usually dress," she told him.

Jack nodded.

"So, what do you do besides your mechanics?" she questioned.

Jack debated on telling her that he was an evil genius pending to rule the world. "I just build robots," he said smoothly, deciding to lie. Emily seemed to buy it. "What do you do?"

"A little of this a little of that. I still haven't found what I wanted to put my life into. I'll probably just continue with my parents' business," she answered. She didn't seem happy with that.

Emily looked like she was about to ask another question when his watch went off. He looked down to see that it was his Shen Gong Wu detector. Another Shen Gong Wu has gone off and it was nearby, maybe even feet away from him.

"What's that?" Emily questioned as she leaned in close enough for him to be able to smell her. She smelled like the flowers that surrounded them.

"Ahh…" Jack voiced as he tried to come up with a quick lie.

"Jack Spicer!" a voice yelled before Omi suddenly appeared before them causing Jack to let out a less then flattering scream. "Prepare for a…a…" then Omi's eyes went sad. Jack almost felt bad for insulting his catch phrase.

"What's going on?" Emily whispered to Jack.

"Well I…" he tried to come up with something, but this girl wasn't an idiot. Everything he thought that would work just sounded stupid.

A shadow came over them and they looked up to see Kimiko flying down, aimed at Jack, after jumping off of Dojo. Jack moved his arms up to shield himself from the soon to be painful hit, but was surprised to be pulled out of the way by Emily.

"Who are these people and why are they attacking you out of nowhere?" Emily questioned him darkly as she glared at the two in front of her. "And why is there a dragon?" she questioned more to herself.

"I thought you were supposed to be at some arranged marriage thing," Raimundo questioned as he came into view from behind the bench. "And what's with the clothes?" he laughed out.

"He is," Emily answered darkly for Jack. "And apparently some idiots thought that they should attack us while we discuss our potential arrangement," she said coolly as she stepped out in front of Jack.

"Hey, don't get mad with us ma'am," Clay said from behind them, causing Emily turn halfway towards him with an even darker glare. "We are here for the Wu only. We don't want to cause yawl any trouble."

"Well, a little late," Emily commented back. "If you really didn't want to cause trouble you would have grabbed the Wu and left WITHOUT attacking," as she spoke she looked directly at Kimiko. Kimiko looked a bit shameful, but rage soon filled her when she realized she was being singled out.

"I am sorry about that ma'am," Clay continued.

Emily relaxed slightly. "Now, do tell me the reason as to why you attacked Jack," she said as she looked directly at Kimiko with a disapproving look.

"It's because he is evil!" she yelled ungracefully.

"Uh-huh," Emily said with an unbelieving tone. "And you are the good guys?" she waited for hesitant nod from the four. "So, tell me if I'm wrong, but usually isn't it the bad guys that attack first without any reason or provocation?" This seemed to make Kimiko even madder.

"You seem to misunderstand, but that is expectant of a woman since they do not know," Omi voiced.

Jack heard something popping. He looked over at Emily to see a calm, possibly happy, expression, but her eyes held A LOT of furry. The popping must have come from her tightly clenched hands. He took a hesitant step away from her.

Emily held up a hand before Omi could speak anymore. "If I was you, child," she spat out the last word at Omi. "I would keep your mouth shut unless it is used to tell me exactly why you are here." She was pissed off, for lack of better words.

"What Omi is trying to say," Clay started as he came to the little one's rescue. "We are here for a Shen Gong Wu and that's it. We got ahead of ourselves and attacked Jack for no reason," he continued as he made himself the peacemaker.

Emily nodded, visibly cooling down from her temper. "I see," she said. She turned to Jack, causing him to jump slightly at her sudden movement. "Do you need this 'Shen Gong Wu'?" she questioned him intently.

Jack shrugged. "I guess," he mumbled.

Emily nodded her head in thought. "And if I happen to get this 'Shen Gong Wu' for you… will you marry me?" she questioned with a mischievous grin.

Jack was flabbergasted. He couldn't talk. All he could do was make inaudible sounds from his slacked mouth. The others weren't much better. Omi was the only one not in shock.

"Shouldn't the man be asking the woman for marriage… or is Jack a woman?" Omi gasped out once he got to the end of his rambling.

"I guess that wasn't the best way to put it," Emily said with a knowing grin. She did it on purpose. "What I mean is, will you be my pretend fiancé to keep my parents off my back?" she told him with all seriousness. She really didn't enjoy the appointments that her parents were constantly setting up for her. If she had Jack for a while, she would have no appointments, and then they could have a break up and make it look like a giant, heartbreaking, break up. Then her parents wouldn't drag her to the appointments because of her 'broken' heart.

"You want to marry Jack?" Raimundo questioned after he finally broke out of his shock.

"Well?" Emily questioned as she ignored the Brazilian boy. She waited for Jack to answer her, but he still seemed to be in some sort of shock. She guessed he wasn't proposed to everyday. With a slight grin she grabbed his hand that had the watch on its wrist. She looked at the watch to see it showing her the direction where the 'Shen Gong Wu' was. She released his hand and started to walk towards the manmade creek.

"What are you doing?" the Brazilian questioned. Everyone just watched as she continued to walk towards the creek.

Once she got to the edge she saw something glowing down at the bottom of the clear water. She jumped down into the knee high water, right beside the object. She bent down and grabbed the object to see it was a cocker of sorts. It was like an enlarged golden bracelet meant for a person's neck. "This it?" she questioned as she held it up for him to see.

Everyone looked at her in complete shock. It kind of annoyed her, but she didn't have time to be annoyed before the Asian girl was running at her. The girl's arm was outstretched towards the necklace. Emily pulled back her arm just in time so the girl would miss the necklace and land into the water next to her. Emily smirked at the girl before climbing out of the water. She walked past the small monk and the cowboy.

She stopped in front of Jack with a small smirk. "I know this is a little bit of a big ring, but it should do," she teased.


End file.
